Our World in Its Eyes
by Moth's Aflame
Summary: As a being from a different universe, there are certain things that I find challenging to understand. I hope these will be cleared up in the future.


**Our World in Its Eyes**

**A little something to start with...**

_(ET's POV)_

"_Alright E.T. Watch and learn."_

_I rose my head up to look up to my guardian through the red, translucent material that is a part of my containment unit. His measurement in height to be about 5'7 tall and his weight has been calculated to be about 83 kilograms. The colour of his vision receptors is similar to the bare ground underneath us. Like the rest of his species, my guardian has a second layer of skin which can be easily removed at will and serves as a way to better identify themselves among others._

_This is my guardian; A member of the Trainer species who identifies himself as David Konoko. As a guardian, he is supposed to keep me in the best physical condition if possible. Not only that, he also offered me a way to better train myself in terms of combat capabilities to better defend myself against the unknown threats in this world. I am unfamiliar with his objectives but, from what I can conclude, he is to travel through the various landscapes with a small gathering of unique beings call Pokemon alongside him._

_As a unique being who originated from far beyond the planet where I am currently residing, there are several objects and occurrences that I found myself unable understand. _

'_Emotions' and 'Feelings' is a concept that is completely foreign to me. The foreign part mostly lies in the 'how's, 'what's and 'why's. What could possibly trigger such and emotion or feeling? How? Will it trigger other emotions as well? How will it affect the other members around the person in question? Why?_

_What makes the experience more unusual is that these 'Feelings' have come to start applying to me as well._

_I shifted those thoughts out of my memory banks for later usage. Right now, I have to follow my guardian's orders and analyse the upcoming acts of aggression and violence._

* * *

><p>(Regular POV)<p>

"Alright E.T. Watch and learn." David whispered quietly to his Pokemon. He dons a black vest partially buttoned over a white undershirt, a black cap worn inverted over his messy black hair, a pair of dark blue trousers and a pair of white sneakers. His Pokegear 3.0 tied to a plastic cord hung around his neck. A confident grin formed on his face.

Glancing at him is his opponent. Noticeably shorter and, most likely, less experienced than David, he wore a plain sleeveless shirt with a pair of shorts and sandals to combat the warm atmosphere.

'_Should have dressed appropriately for this kind of weather. I shouldn't expect any less from the Hoenn Region.' _David wiped the few droplets of sweat flowing down his face.

His opponent smirked as he felt his confidence rising.

"Let's have a one-on-one battle. No items at all. May the best trainer win." The teen stated.

"Sounds good to me." David replied, picking up one of his Pokeballs. "Since, I'm gonna choose this one."

Pressing the button at the centre of the sphere, David tossed the sphere into the air. A 'pop' sound can be heard as pure white energy emerged from the crack in the sphere.

The energy began to take shape, forming into the Pokemon.

The Pokemon takes on the basic appearance of a typical Bug-type Pokemon. Its main body consists of a head, thorax and an abdomen and is covered completely by a thick, red metallic exoskeleton with a pair of lobed, translucent wings attached to the back. Its head consists of three spikes at the back of his head and a pair of yellow, intimidating eyes. The Pokemon possesses a large pair of claws with a yellow-and-black-eye-like patterns located near the pivot point of where the lower part of claw was able to move. The Pokemon has accentuations of black on its neck, chest and abdomen and two-toed feet with one clawed toe in front and the other in the back.

'_A Scizor, huh?'_ The opponent thought. _'I know just the right pokemon to use.'_

The opponent took out a sphere of his own and threw it open into the air.

The newcomer consists of a quadrupled body coated in orange fur save for the eyes, nose, mouth, hooves and the pair of volcano-like structures mounted on its back. The creature gave a defiant 'hmmpf' with smoke rushing out of its nose.

"We got this Carmen. Time to grill us a Bug-type." The opponent whispered to his Pokemon who chuckled softly.

David sighed and shook his head. He has seen this one too many times before.

"You know, kid. It's not just about the typing advantage you know." He called out.

"Puh-lease," the opponent retaliated, "If what you say is true, then what's the point of typing anyway? Camerupt, use Flamethrower."

The Fire-type complied. It opened its mouth to reveal a ball of fire forming inside. Blowing hot air through the said ball of fire, the flames began to spread out of its mouth and headed straight for the target.

David smirked. He extended his hand to point at the flames.

"Scytaro. Use Tailwind to blow the flames away." David called out.

The Bug-type Pokemon nodded, stretching out its wings while folding its arms/claws together over its chest. The pair of wings beat rapidly, forming a strong air current while doing so. The wind pelted against the flames, cutting them down mercilessly.

The opponent grunted. He placed an arm over his eyes to block out any incoming dirt and dust. What annoyed him was how the flames were so easily reduced by the strong air currents.

"Camerupt. Keep up that flamethrower up to the MAX!"

The Eruption Pokemon nodded and applied more force into the dying flames. The aforementioned flames were instantly revived and grew in terms of size and power even with the strong air current.

'_Huh?' _David thought,_ 'So he has the determination to take Scytaro out. But that's not good enough.'_

"Scytaro. You know what to do."

The Pincer Pokemon nodded and smirked. Its body gave of a pink glow as it leaped into the air to miss the incoming flamethrower, its wings proceeded to beat rapidly to maintain airborne.

The opponent looked at the scene before him with a surprised look.

"Dude. What the hell? Scizors can't fly like that. This match is a set up."

David's smirk grew wider.

"You could say that my Scizor has tried to revive his glory days as a flier before he evolved." David explained, "So we tried to focus on that aspect but we were unable achieve the results that you see right in front of you. It wasn't 'till we encountered a more experienced trainer did we take on a different method of training."

The airborne Pokemon smirked at the memories of the training sessions he took part in as well as the surprised reactions from his opponents and their trainers.

"_We learned that, while my wings are unable to lift up my heavy body," _The Bug-type explained, _"they do possess a minimum flight capability. So we practiced using Agility to lighten my body and using the air currents formed by my Tailwind move to mimic my flight capabilities."_

Both opposing trainer and Pokemon stood in shock, unable to believe the sight before them.

The boy shook his head, trying to get out of his surprised state.

"Either way, flying or not, we're still gonna take that bug down. Camerupt. Flamethrower once more."

The Fire-type complied and unleashed a fury of flames at the , since the Camerupt placed so much stamina into the first flamethrower, the second attack was less powerful, easily defused by the current.

"Scizor," David called out, "Use this opportunity to get a Swords Dance up the follow up with Iron Head."

The Bug-type nodded and began to perform a frenetic dance; several imaginary swords appeared to surround him, clashing against each other. With each clash of the swords, Scytaro could feel a sudden rise in confidence. His body temporarily gave off an orange glow, indicating a stat boost.

The swords disappeared from view as the Scizor ceased its dancing. The Bug-type, with his wings folded and arms/claws crossed, dived headfirst towards his opponent; a silver aura formed from his head covered his entire body.

The opponent panicked.

"SHIT! Camerupt. Use Fire Blast NOW!"

Feeling exhausted from that last Flamethrower attack, the Camerupt summoned the last of its strength. The Pokemon spat out a huge fire ball from its mouth with split into a star-shaped fire projectile.

"Scytaro, do a barrel roll."

The Scizor complied, extending his arms and rotating his body on its longitudinal axis constantly. The silver aura that engulfed the Bug-type began to twist as he spins rapidly.

The bright orange flames clashed against the silver aura, engulfing the Pokemon. The constant spinning did reduce some of the damage inflicted on the Pincer Pokemon but Scytaro could still feel the pain of the Fire-type move. He tried his best to not scream in pain.

"Do IT!" David yelled. The anticipation was killing him.

The attack struck its target. With the Steel-type move receiving a flame boost, there is no doubt that the attack has doubled in terms of base power. The pain proved to be too much for the Fire-type to handle as it collasped into the ground, fainted.

Scytaro bounced from where the attack met its mark, still spinning to drive away the flames and aura that completely engulfed him. The Bug-type stood on one knee with a claw resting on another knee, seemingly panting. Several burn markings were easily noticed on his red metalic exoskeleton.

The opponent was, once again, in a state of shock. One of his prized Pokemon whom he had trained so hard for, to be easily taken down in a brutal manner.

He gritted his teeth angrily and recalled his Pokemon. He pointed his finger at David, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You think that you're sooo bloody powerful, don't you?" The boy cried out, "One day, when I kick your bloody ass to the ground, I'll have you begging for mercy. Just you wait."

The boy stormed off to find the nearest Pokemon centre, wiping away the tears.

David sighed. "Great. Another one of those guys who just can't take a beating. Cocky asshole."

David glanced up at the sky before looking at his Pokegear. The time is shown to be 6:49 p.m. David pulled out a small sphere.

"Alright Scytaro, time to rest up...huh?" The Scizor gently pushed the Pokeball aside. The Pokemon slowly stood up and winced at the pain that remained with him.

"_I think it's better if I walk with you, Sensei."_ The Bug-type said.

David looked at his companion before putting away the spherical object, as if he understood his Pokemon.

"Are you sure?" Scytaro nodded.

David grinned. He grabbed one of his Pokemon's claws and placed it around his shoulder.

"Since you're so stubborn to enter into your own Pokeball, I'll just have to act as a support for you to lean on until we get back to the campsite."

"_Arigato Sensei." _The Bug-type responded in gratitude. He grunted as his burns took effect.

"And to apply that burn heal on your wounds too."

David's widen temporarily as he called something that he forgotten earlier. He took out an occupied Pokeball, glancing at the creature inside it.

"E.T. You saw what he did there?" The creature nodded and took notice of the Scizor's expression. The calm and slightly pained look quickly changed into one of anger and hatred aimed at it.

David smilied at the object and tucked it away and continued walking with his injured Pokemon in tow.

* * *

><p>(E.T.'s POV)<p>

_It appears that my guardian has accomplished another feat of glory and pride though violence and intelligent play. My guardian and his supposed companions had always held a display of what I regarded as 'Positive Emotions' including 'Happiness', 'Jolly', 'Pride', 'Glory' and the like should he accomplish such a feat._

_Being the curious being that I am, I did my best to communicate him on whether or not if it is my time to display whatever methods, techniques or displays of violent actions to those who challenged me and my guardian. Unfortunately, my attempts to properly communicate with my guardian failed to achieve the results I desire._

_I could not help but ponder on whether or not if I will achieve this 'sense' of accomplishment and whether or not if I will be fond of this feeling._

_Only the fabric of space and time will tell._

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

The duo stopped at a clearing in the dense forest which held a familiar presence to it. There lies a large patch of dry dirt with a few small pieces of gravel lying around the campsite. If one were to look up, he can see a wide gap between the trees allowing the sun's rays to dive down to the forest floor.

A small green tent has been set up on the right side of the clearing. A few pieces of rocks a positioned in a circle formation with some burnt ash at the centre.

On the left side of the clearing, a dark blue sleeping bag rested on the ground with a creature lying on top of it.

The creature held a feline appearance. Its lavender fur and the red crystal mounted on its head seemingly shone brightly in the sunlight. It has a long, slender tail which, at the end, forked into two parts, a pair of large ears that is dark blue on the inside with long tufts of fur below them and four slim legs with small paws. This creature is currently asleep, enjoying the feeling of peace under the sunlight.

But that would change soon...

"Ah, Eetaro!" David called out to his Pokemon, excited to see her again.

"_Eetaro-senpai!" _Scytaro called out.

The creature let off a soft moan. She lifted the pair of eyelids that covered her eyes, which are purple in color with white irises. Her vision was quite blurry, given that she had just woken, but it soon cleared up and she recognized the two begins.

'_Davi-kun. Scytaro-kun' _a feminine voice called out in David's mind. The feline stood up to stretch her body and let off a yawn before rushing in to greet the two. Halfway, she stopped in her tracks to analyze the Bug-type's injuries.

"_Scytaro-kun." She spoke to her companion with worry, "What happened to you?"_

The Scizor let of a grunt as David propped up his body against a tree to rest his body. David then went to his bag to search for his medical supplies.

"_It's nothing, Eetaro-senpai. Just another Fire-type wanting to burn me to crisp. But I taught him a lesson." _The Bug-type lets off a soft chuckle only to cringe at his injuries.

Eetaro let off an exasperated sigh. _"I thought I warned you to be cautious when it comes to Fire-types. You know about your wea..."_

"_Yeah Yeah"_ Scytaro shook his claw dismissively. He is not in the mood for another nagging session.

"Okay Scytaro. I got the burn heal." David announced carrying a spray bottle and a piece of cloth in each hand.

"Eetaro, you know what to do."

The Psychic-type nodded and closed her eyes, concentration. The red gem on her forehead gave off a blue glow while the Bug-type became surrounded by a blue aura and was levitated into the air.

Scytaro cringed at what's gonna happen soon. Despite his Steel-type body, he just knows that the liquid is gonna sting him.

David sprayed the liquid on the cloth which turned darker at where the liquid made contact. He proceeded to rub the cloth against the burn markings while the Bug-type shuddered upon contact.

"I know you're uncomfortable but I doubt that you'll want to remain in this condition forever, especially since your Steel-typing makes it harder for your body to heal off those injuries." David said quietly.

A moment of silence (save for the soft squeaks made by rubbing the cloth on the metal body) befall on the trio. Not completely comfortable with this, David decided to have a small talk with his Espeon while he continued to work on the burns.

"So Eetaro, anyone ran into our campsite while we're away." David spoke.

'_Well...a few wild Pokemon and trainers decided to stumble into our area but I was able to fend them off.'_ The Psychic-type transferred her thoughts to her trainer.

David chuckled_. _"I won't expect any less from my first Pokemon." Eetaro felt a small rise in temperature at her cheeks.

David began looking around, attemptinf to find something or someone. He turned his attention back to his Espeon.

"Where is Gataro? He was here when we left." David asked.

At the mention of the name, Scytaro shuddered again. He does **NOT** want that guy to see him in this condition.

'_He got bored quickly so he decided to continue his 'exploration' and 'adventures' around the forests.' _Eetaro explained.

"Huh," David said, "Knowing him, we might not be able to see him until tomorrow. And there we go. OK Eetaro, you can put him down now."

Eetaro complied and settled the Bug-type gently down to the ground. The blue aura surrounding the Pokemon and glowing on her gem faded to nothing.

David placed his things back into his bag.

"Just get some rest for today, Scytaro. Eetaro, be sure to look after him and make sure that he doesn't train when he's suppose to be resting. Got it?" Both Pokemon nodded.

"OK." David pulled out another one of his Pokeballs. It's been rattling for a while now, indicating that the creature inside wants out of it.

"I'll be training E.T. now. Come on out." David released the creature inside.

The creature had a humanoid shape with a dominant yellow color on its body. A bluish-green face and three dots similar in color to its face situated in an upwards pointing equilateral triangle on its back. There is a purple stripe on the face where a nose would be and it has a purple crystalline organ in its chest. Its eyes are white and circular inside black eye sockets shaped like rounded parallelograms. The creature also has skinny legs that come to a point. The upper-legs have a single, segmented bluish-green stripe that goes down to the knees. It has an orange skin that covers it except for its black, vertically lined abdomen. Its arms are often in the form of two pairs of cord-like tentacles, yellow and bluish-green, coiled together. The newcomer also has two trapezoid-shaped "ears" and a short tail.

* * *

><p>(E.T.'s POV)<p>

_My first move once I was released from my captive sphere was to relieve my body form of the tension formed during my time in captivity. The sphere was very restrictive in terms of movement. I proceeded to stretch my body parts feeling a sense of relief overcome my being._

_Once that was done, I quickly analyze my surroundings. We are currently in the same area where we last travelled off. My guardian did so to retrieve the objects needed to remove any form of discomfort or pain from my supposed companion. _

_My guardian made a sound. A sound manipulated by his vocal projectors such that I can partially understand him._

_He wants me to trail behind him to a different part of the surrounding area._

_I did just that._

* * *

><p>(Normal's POV)<p>

Scytaro glared at the figure as it floated behind his trainer.

"_I still don't trust that thing." _Eetaro sighed

"_Scytaro-kun. Must we deal with this every day?"_

"_But Eetaro-senpai," _The Bug-type responded,_ "I know that there are many Pokemon that are of different shapes, sizes and colours but that thing is from outer space for crying out loud."_

"_Just because it came from outer space doesn't mean that E.T. is considered a threat?"_

"_Senpai! How could you be so calm about this? We don't even know its objectives."_

"_Not a good enough reason to start jumping to conclusions."_

"_But..."_ Eetaro raised a paw to stop her partner from continuing any further.

"_Scytaro-kun. Please. Just rest up for now. You've gone through enough stress as it is taking those Fire-type attacks."_ Scytaro, realising how he had been behaving earlier, looked down to the ground, feeling slightly ashamed.

"_I...I understand, Eetaro-senpai. My apologies."_

"_It's alright. Don't you worry about it. I'm already keeping an eye on E.T. in case he tries anything funny. I'll be sure to let you be the first to take him on." _

Scytaro simply closed his eyes. Eetaro was right in that his body was more stressed out than he realised.

* * *

><p>A little something before I go to Japan. Bye!<p>

I did state that my second story _**might**_ be an OC story. If that were the case, than this might be one of the few if not the only OC story to allow legendaries. LOLZ

But no. This is _**NOT**_ an OC story. At least until we get to the later part of the story. (But I highly doubt it)

Please point out any mistakes that I made so that I may correct them when I get back.

Until the next update, Farewell

-Just AJ


End file.
